Problem: We define a function $f(x)$ such that $f(11)=34$, and if there exists an integer $a$ such that $f(a)=b$, then $f(b)$ is defined and

$f(b)=3b+1$ if $b$ is odd

$f(b)=\frac{b}{2}$ if $b$ is even.

What is the smallest possible number of integers in the domain of $f$?
Answer: Since $f(11)=34$, we know that $f(34)$ is defined, and it must equal $17$.  Similarly, we know that $f(17)$ is defined, and it must equal $52$.  Continuing on this way,

\begin{align*}
f(52)&=26\\
f(26)&=13\\
f(13)&=40\\
f(40)&=20\\
f(20)&=10\\
f(10)&=5\\
f(5)&=16\\
f(16)&=8\\
f(8)&=4\\
f(4)&=2\\
f(2)&=1\\
f(1)&=4
\end{align*}We are now in a cycle $1$, $4$, $2$, $1$, and so on.  Thus there are no more values which need to be defined, as there is no $a$ currently defined for which $f(a)$ is a $b$ not already defined.  Thus the minimum number of integers we can define is the number we have already defined, which is $\boxed{15}$.